A Curious Encounter
by starvingartist98
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth meet in Port Royal. They both know what they want, but will they admit it to each other. A sparrabeth one-shot.


**A Curious Encounter **

Jack had arrived in Port Royal on a mission. Before any business could occur he needed a drink to clear his head, and to get Lizzie of his mind, the beautiful, clever, and ever so alluring Lizzie. Jack let out a sigh and headed to the nearest pub.

Jack found an empty table in the corner, not wanting to be noticed. That was until he heard someone shouting a toast to him, "here's to Jack Sparrow, the scourge of the seven seas." All the men in the bar raised their mugs and drank.

Jack hopped up on the table and bowed ceremoniously to all the men, "Your kind words are most appreciated maties, now someone fill me cup, it's almost empty, drinks all around" Jack yelled, jumping down from the table and walking over to the pub owner, tossing a few silver coins in his hand, "Keep the drinks flowing" Jack said with a grin. He stumbled back to his table and plopped down on the bench.

Gibbs sat across from Jack. "Captain I thought we were here on official business" inquired Gibbs, taking a long drink from his mug.

"Mr. Gibbs official business can always be postponed. First we will drink, and we will wait." Jack said with smile.

"Wait for what, Jack?" Gibbs asked looking incredulously at Jack. Trying to figure what was going on inside the captain's head. A fool's task, Gibbs knew.

"Not a what, Mr. Gibbs, but a whom, news of our arrival would have spread through the town, she will come." Jack said his voice hopeful, he wanted to see her after all this time, and surely she would come.

"The lady Elizabeth," Gibbs said under his breath. He could not remember the last time he had seen the captain so taken with someone.

The last few nights she was all Jack could think about, he found himself disturbed by this longing; the drink did nothing to quench this.

"I shall leave you to the matter of waiting captain, there be a personal matter I must attend to, best of luck waiting for Lady Elizabeth," Gibbs said finishing his rum, and heading for the door.

"We sail for Tortuga come the morning Mr. Gibbs, see you on the Pearl then." Jack said as Gibbs headed out of the pub.

The drinks flowed and the night continued. Still Elizabeth had not come. Jack felt a pang of disappointment. Would she really not come?

"Where are you Lizzie?" Jack whispered to himself, taking a swig of rum.

Just as jack was putting down the mug, he saw Elizabeth smiling back at him from opposite the table.

"Never took you to be such a patient man Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth said with a smile. For some reason unknown to her she was happy to see Jack, time had only made her more fond of the infamous pirate.

"I possess many undiscovered qualities Ms. Swann," Jack said with a smug smile. Her presence was much more intoxicating to him than the drink. Time had only made her more beautiful in his eyes, yet he knew she would never be his, she was Turner's.

"Did your compass lead you here Jack? Or did you come of your own accord." Elizabeth asked.

"You should know by now Elizabeth, I act on selfish impulse more times than not". Jack said sliding the mug of rum towards Elizabeth. He watched her take a drink.

"Still a vile drink" Elizabeth said teasingly.

"Drink enough and it becomes the sweetest drink ever, how is domestic life treating you?" jack asked, now it was his turn to tease her.

"If you are asking if I miss William, I do" Elizabeth said, sadness creeping into her voice.

Jack took her hand in his, "It's alright to miss him Lizzie," Jack said, trying his best to be comforting, he could feel the heaviness of her heart.

Elizabeth looked through her tears into Jack's eyes; she could tell that he genuinely cared for her. She never would have expected a friendship like this, she was really right all this time, he really was a good man.

"How long will you be in Port Royal?" Elizabeth was hopeful that Jack would stay a bit, she hated to admit it, but his presence was somehow comforting, helping her forget about the monotony of her life here. He was like a breath of fresh sea air in her life.

"We sail for Tortuga come the morning," Jack said, taking a sip of the rum.

"Am I to believe that you came here just to make sure that I was alright" Elizabeth asked, sensing there was something jack was not saying.

"Would that be so hard to believe, there is more to you and me than meets the eye Lizzie, tell me I'm wrong" Jack said, watching his words sink in, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"I guess we really are peas in a pod, Jack would it be horrible of me to say that I want you to stay for a while longer." Elizabeth said, hanging on Jack's every word and gesture. She was falling for him all over again, and she didn't care if it wasn't right or proper of her. Yes she still loved will, but Jack was here, so close to her. She wanted to fall into a deep blissful oblivion with him

"I propose a different solution; join my crew, we have a heading, a great prize is to be had, and I just happened on its whereabouts." Jack said. He knew this was an offer Lizzie could not refuse, the lure of adventure, danger, and most of all he knew she wanted to be next to him, or he wanted to be next to her. Jack took another long swig of the rum to clear his head.

To be honest, this was what she wanted; she tried to hide her excitement. "You mean it Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzie does this look like the face of a man who is not serious," Jack said with a grin.

Next thing Elizabeth knew she was hugging Jack, her head resting on his shoulders. "Oh Jack, you have made so happy right now, how would I even start to thank you." To be so close to him, to feel his body like this, Elizabeth felt as though she was dreaming.

"Lizzie love, though I am flattered by this most appreciated sign of affection, there be many a jealous man here right now," jack said as she slowly released him from her grasp.

"There is no reason why the captain of the black pearl should spend the night alone," she said, knowing the words would send a fire raging within Jack.

"Lizzie, I could not agree with you more, why don't we finish our little encounter on board the pearl, plenty of rum, plenty of room" Jack said, his voice smoother than melting silk.

"How can I possibly resist such an invitation?" Elizabeth whispered in Jack's ear.

"One word, love, Curiosity" Jack said as they made their way to the pearl.


End file.
